Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor circuits. For example, at least some of the example embodiments relate to a skew calibration circuit and an operation method of the skew calibration circuit.
To stably transmit data, the data may be transmitted together with a clock signal. A semiconductor device receiving the data and the clock signal may stably store the data value when a rising or falling edge of a clock signal occurs. As such, if the data is transmitted together with the clock signal, since the semiconductor receiving device stores the data value at time synchronized with the clock signal regardless of a data pattern, the data may be stably transmitted.
As data transmission rates increase, a frequency of the data and the clock signal may increase and, therefore, a period thereof may become shorter. When the frequency of the data and the clock signal increase, a skew present in the data and the clock signal may affect the stability of the data transmission. For example, conventionally, a skew may occur because a signal delay of a path through which the data is transmitted may be different from a signal delay of a path through which the clock signal is transmitted. Thus, methods and devices for calibrating a skew between the data and the clock signal are desired.